


Moonlight

by BerryChwan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryChwan/pseuds/BerryChwan
Summary: I just want to live happily ever after, every now and then.- Jimmy Buffett





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue of Strings. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Joe adjusted his bowtie nervously. He felt sweat start to collect itself on his upper lip and wiped it away on the sleeve of his suit. Another conglomerate of sweat replaced what he had wiped away.  


He gulped and sighed, breathing in and out softly.  


He barely felt Gordon tap his arm. There was few other taps before Joe acknowledged his best friend.  


He had on Marlon’s fedora hat, with a cheeky grin on his face. He winked at Joe, “you okay boss?”  


Joe relaxed and playfully shoved Gordon with his shoulder, “I am not boss anymore…Boss. And are you okay, I heard that you and Cecile are living together now, trying that monogamous life.”  


Gordon tipped his fedora at Joe, and winked at Cecile who was standing in a radiant red dress. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled sweetly back at him.  


Joe laughed quietly, “Man, are you whipped.”  


Gordon threw him an incredulous look, “look who is talking. You quit the gang for your man. And now own a jazz lounge bar! And you even adopted a kid! I mean, if this is a competition, you are losing.”  


Joe shrugged helplessly, the grin on his face stretching wider. He was now feeling completely relaxed. This was his life now, and he wouldn’t have traded it for anything in the world.  


Suddenly the music started playing and his heart picked up speed, he adjusted his bow-tie and stood attention.  


He gave the room a quick look over seeing old and new friends. He spotted Julian, leaning against his husband, looking teary. There were members of his gang, each dressed in their best suits. Bart was looking exceptionally good, nearly jumping in his sit, Betty held his hands, shaking her head in exasperation.  


There also Stein’s friend, some faces he recognized, like Stein’s university friends, Damien and Eobard. Some of Stein students, the only person he knew by face was Harley because she was disruptive. He winked at a tanned Clarissa, he was surprised she had managed to tear herself away from Ghana and her hot beau. He tried not to stare too long at Ray Palmer and his husband Nate Heywood; for the hundredth time he wondered why the famous couple had accepted their invitation.  


Then there were also many of Iris’s friends. There was Kara and her newest boyfriend, Lar. Eddie and Leo. Caitlin, Ronnie and their little girl. And many others Joe didn’t remember or know.  


It was a rather grant mass of people but everyone looked happy. The faces made him feel like he was twenty again, but also reminded him how much time had passed, how many memories he had made.  


His attention switched to the little boy in a white suit that was walking carefully up the aisle. He was holding a pillow that carried two wedding rings. His little brown face was furrowed in concentration, his full head of curls turning light brown in the sun.  


Joe grinned down at his son, feeling proud. When he finally reached Joe, Joe couldn’t help but lean down to give him a quick kiss on his forehead, “good job Wally.”  


Wally looked up looking smug, “I told Uncle Gordon that I wouldn’t drop it.”  


Suddenly Wally’s eyes widened and he gasped, clutching the pillow tighter, “Dad, look, Papa and Iris are coming.”  


Joe abruptly stood straight again, and gazed at the direction that everyone was looking at. The moment he caught sight of Stein, his breath caught in his throat.  
Stein walked towards him, in a royal blue suit, his hair slicked back, to accentuate his features. He was either glowing or Joe was hallucinating. His blonde hair was now nearly white, gone paler as the years passed. His round glasses were perched comfortably on his nose. And he looked like was already starting to cry. He looked beautiful.  


Joe gazed at him in wonder, and for a man who didn’t cry often, he was sure very close to.  


Joe bit his lip and tried to hold himself together. But he felt himself start to succumb to his emotions when Iris winked at him. She walked Stein up the aisle, slowly, trying to match the tempo of the music. She swayed slightly because of her big belly. Twin pregnancy had turned her into a slow human being, but she looked radiant.  


Joe saw her shoot a look at Barry, who grinned at her, giving her an eager thumbs up. He raised his camera to snap pictures, and Iris chuckled rolling her eyes fondly.  


When they both finally reached Joe, Iris held Stein’s hand and placed it in Joe’s. She looked between them, her face bright with joy, “you deserve to be happy.”  
Joe took Stein’s hand, and his eyes watery, and leaned over to kiss his little girl, because no matter how old Iris got, she would always be that young child, running around, making a mess.  


“You too honey.”  


Iris nodded and sniffed back tears. She gave Wally a wink, and he giggled, slipping his hand in hers.  


Joe turned to Stein, and he suddenly wasn’t sure if he was crying or laughing or smiling. He gripped Stein’s hands and Stein raised them to his lips, giving his knuckles a soft kiss. And in that moment he could have sworn he saw the future flash in front of his eyes. And although, he couldn’t say that he lived happily ever after with Stein, because life was never that straight forward, he did live with Stein happily and for a long time. And that’s all that Joe had always wanted really.  


Stein gazed at him, sharing the same thought and began his vows.  


“One cold day when I was a young boy living on the street I…er st- I mean found,” Stein smiled shyly, and their friends laughed, he continued on, his eyes not leaving Joe’s. “A wallet with a money. And because my brother and I were obsessed with Harry’s bakery, especially loved their flash bread, that’s the first place I went. I spent all the money on pastries and a few flash breads. And then as I ran out of the bakery, on my way home, I spotted a young boy around my age. He was leaning on a dirty wall, eyes closed and I could hear his grumbling stomach from where I stood. And there was something about the skinny boy that made me want to give him everything. He just stood out, a flower among the dirty streets. So I reached into my paper bag, and placed one of the flash breads on his head. I didn’t wait for him to look up. I ran, and hoped that maybe one day, he would have the world. And today, I stand here, years later, ready to promise the boy the world. Isn't life just funny?”


End file.
